Kagura Mikazuchi
Kagura Mikazuchi (カグラ・ミカヅチ, Kagura Mikazuchi), also known as "White Ribbon" (白リボン, Shiro Ribon), is both a fictional character and tritagonist from the Fairy One Piece Tail series created by Hiro Mashima and Eiichiro Oda. She is the most powerful and strongest Mage of the Mermaid Heel Guild. She is the younger sister of the late Simon. In her childhood, Kagura is rescued by Erza during a raid on her hometown Rosemary Village, caused by a bunch of Zeref's followers responsible for enslaving not only Erza but her brother at the Tower of Heaven. She deeply resents Jellal for murdering Simon, and vows to avenge him by killing Jellal. During the battle with Alvarez Empire, Kagura abandons her resentment for Jellal and even saves his life by preventing him from drowning. During her point in time, she forges her katana Archenemy (不倶戴天, Fugutaiten) for the single purpose of assassinate him, as it can create shockwaves powerful enough to destroy landscapes. Kagura is also able to manipulate the gravity of an area with ease using her Gravity Change (重力変化, Jūryoku Henka) magic. "You are not wrong. Apologies, but I'm not interested." :—Kagura Mikazuchi. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Jenny Ledel (English), Saori Hayami (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Castilian Spanish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Kagura is a young, slim, large-busted woman, with long, straight purple hair that falls to the middle of her back. It is cut in the traditional Japanese "princess style." The Young Past Days Pre-Timeskip Kagura wears an elaborate blazer with gold lining, and a large collar, which is open to reveal a collared shirt and red tie underneath. The cuffs of this jacket are tucked into a pair of white wrist-high gloves. On her legs, Kagura wears a pair of black tights, which are tucked into a pair of knee-high boots and sit under a short white frilled skirt. Kagura also wears a white headband with a white ribbon tied at the middle in a bow, pointing straight up. Post-Timeskip * Hair Color: Purple * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Hazel * Age: 23 (debut), 25 (after timeskip) * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Kagura gives off a very calm and relaxed air. Her expression is almost always blank. She does not show much emotion towards her decided battle against Yukino, even when her guild-mates expressed their concerns. She is also not very talkative. Despite this, however, she still politely returned Yukino's greeting, and upon being asked by Yukino if she would like to make a bet before their fight, she replied that she does not take bets lightly and dislikes casual bets, showing that she has a strong sense of honor and pride. Though appearing certain in her abilities, Kagura does not gloat or boast of them, choosing to give off a hard air of confidence in the face of battle. When faced with the two giant fish Pisces, Kagura did not waver, attacking straight away. When told by her opponent that she was out of luck, Kagura replied that she doesn't rely on such things, as she makes her own choices. Kagura doesn't feel any joy or pleasure from winning. She does not smile upon her win in battle, rather; she maintains her emotionless face and walks away, only stopping to remind her opponent of the bet they made, showing she is not one to patronize her enemy, nor one to celebrate in the face of victory. She has a leadership spirit, though it is arguably hindered upon being faced with elements of her past. In spite of her outward calm, she is prone to react rather passionately about threats to those few she deeply cares about such as Millianna and, later on, Erza Scarlet. She even places her friends and guildmates over her own pride, going as far as to shed tears openly after seeing Millianna tortured by Minerva Orland and plead for Erza to help her. Kagura harbors a scathing hatred for Jellal Fernandes for having killed her brother, Simon, and wishes to kill him with her own hands. It is for that sole reason that she keeps her sword, Archenemy, sealed. The mere sight of Jellal is enough to make Kagura physically sick, and even something as simple as mentioning his name sends her into a rage. This same anger ultimately overcame her reason and temperament when facing Erza in the Grand Magic Games, after the latter claimed herself as being the true cause of Simon's death since he died taking an attack meant for her. After overhearing Millianna's conversation and discovering what really happened, her hatred for Jellal begins to lessen, although it still seems to trouble her. Upon meeting Jellal for the first time during the battle for Hargeon, Kagura thought of killing Jellal on several occasions, such as when he drowned and she considered leaving him to die. However, Kagura manages to overlook her grudge and saves him, possibly meaning that she has forgiven him. Relationships Friends/Allies * Mermaid Heel ** Millianna ** Araña Webb ** Beth Vanderwood ** Risley Law * Fairy Tail ** Erza Scarlet * Yukino Aguria Family * Unnamed Parents (deceased) * Simon (Older Brother; Deceased) Neutral * Jellal Fernandes * Minerva Orland Rivals Enemies * World Government * Alvarez Empire ** Neinhart ** Larcade Dragneel Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Immense Speed: Kagura has proven herself to be extremely quick on her feet. She was shown able to evade the combined assault of the two creatures composing the Celestial Spirit Pisces by jumping, subsequently managing to do the same a second time after nullifying the added gravity Libra had subjected her to, showing that she also possess remarkable speed in the use of her Magic. During her battle with Erza and Minerva, she crossed the several meters separating her from the latter in an instant (something remarked on even by Erza), and in her confrontation with the former, she proved her slicing ability to be as fast as (if not faster than) the immense speed granted to Erza by her Flight Armor. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While commonly relying on swordsmanship, Kagura can also employ unarmed attack when given the right chance. She seems to favor the use of kicks, kicking Minerva in the face while the latter was busy assaulting Erza during their three-way confrontation. and later a downed Erza during their duel, but was also shown resorting to headbutt Erza while the two of them had their swords crossed. Immense Magic Power: As the strongest mage of her guild, Kagura has tremendous levels of Magic Power. It could be felt throughout the entirety of Crocus, all the way to the stadium, as noted by Chapati Lola and Yajima. When exerted her Magic Power is blue in color. Immense Durability: Kagura has displayed a high level of resistance to physical damage, enduring attacks from both Erza and Minerva (and even managing to regain her balance after a fall which left the former, who had kicked her down and subsequently fallen herself, off her feet) without seeming injuries, and ultimately suffering the latter's extremely destructive Yagdo Rigora spell with only slight damage. Enhanced Strength: Kagura's physical power is great enough to clash equally with Erza Scarlet. An enraged kick was enough to send the latter flying tens of meters away from the Mermaid Heel's Mage, and after unsheathing her blade, Kagura was shown capable of causing wide-scale destruction in just the wake of her swings. Combat Skills Swordsmanship Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Kagura employs swordsmanship as the main element of her fighting style, resolving to use her Magic only when forced to. Kagura utilizes a unique swordplay, seeing as to perform her attacks, she doesn't even have to unsheathe her blade as she employs the Style of the Undrawn Long Sword (抜かぬ太刀の型, Nukanu Tachi no Kata), which allows her to slash enemies with a still sheathed weapon, something which amazed even a seasoned swords-woman such as Erza Scarlet. She could cut down in pieces a gigantic beast such as the Celestial Spirit Ophiuchus in mere seconds, and subsequently defeat its summoner Yukino without actually leaving visible wounds on her. To perform her attacks, Kagura is shown wielding her blade's sheath with the left hand and resting her right hand in correspondence to the weapon's pommel. The Mermaid Heel Mage seems to rely on this peculiar fighting style in order not to draw the known sword in her possession, Archenemy, whose unsheathing, according to Millianna, could cause a cataclysm. This form of combat allows her to not only engage other sword-wielding fighters in fast exchange of slashes (proving herself a match for Erza), but also to inflict blunt attacks on foes with her sheath. Techniques The named techniques that are used by Kagura that involve her Sword Fighting Style are as follows: * Slashing Form (〝斬〟の方, Zan no Kata): Kagura lunges at her opponent with her sword prepared to strike and slashes at a very high speed. This pose increases Kagura's slashing power, allowing her to cut through Erza's Adamantine Armor, which has been capable of blocking a blast from Jupiter. * Strong Form (〝剛〟の方, Gō no Kata): Kagura adapts a stabbing stance while coming at the target. This pose increases the impact power of her sword. The force of the impact is strong enough to destroy the ground. * Flying Form (翔ノ型, Shō no Kata): Kagura, in a fast motion, cuts down all objects in her vicinity by leaping into the air. Fighting Style Magic and Abilities Techniques The named techniques that are used by Kagura that involve her Magic are as follows: Gallery Haki :Main article: Haki Armament Haki Kagura possesses the ability to use Armament Haki. She knows how to use Armament Haki to protect her sword from any damage. Observation Haki Kagura possesses the ability to use Observation Haki. Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons :Main article: Archenemy Kagura wields "The Blade of Resentment" (怨刀, Ontō), Archenemy (不倶戴天, Fugutaiten), to use her Style of the Undrawn Long Sword. The sword is strong enough to cut Ophiuchus into four pieces while still sheathed as well as to defeat Yukino Agria. According to Millianna, once Kagura pulls out the sword, it would cause a cataclysm. Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Early Life When Kagura was a young girl, she lived with her brother Simon in Rosemary Village. Though the two of them were poor, Kagura enjoyed her life, until Simon was kidnapped during a "child hunt" and taken to the Tower of Heaven, whilst she managed to escape with Erza Scarlet's help. Since then, Kagura had searched for Simon for many years, only to later meet Millianna, who informed her about Simon's life as a slave in the Tower and his eventual death, murdered at the hands of Jellal Fernandes. Hearing this, Kagura swore to find Jellal and avenge her brother by taking his life. Sometime during her life, in the midst of her goals, Kagura also ended up joining the Mermaid Heel Guild. Synopsis ''Fairy One Piece Tail'' Before the Timeskip Grand Magic Games Arc During the Timeskip After the Timeskip Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Mihawk Dracule Koei Wiki * Kagura Mikazuchi One Piece Wiki Notes & Trivia * … Category:Characters